Vom 5 Uhr Termin zum Heiligabend
by Pandora02
Summary: Clex SLASH, kuschelig und absolut AU. Lex ist Fotograf, Clark ist sein Model…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Kuschelige Adventsgrüße an alle CLEX-Fans!!! Passend zu den Feiertagen ist diese Geschichte harmlos, öhm, größtenteils wenigstens. (Das M-Rating findet später seine Berechtigung.) Kein Drama, keine Feindschaft, kein Lionel, nur Clark und Lex bei dem, was sie am besten können ;-) Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Vom 5 Uhr Termin zum Heiligabend**

„Lex, verflucht noch mal, was treibst du hier noch?!"

Lex schob hastig das halbfertige Sudoku unter einen Papierstapel und setzte sich automatisch gerade hin, als Lois ihn so von hinten anbellte. Es war schlimm genug, dass sein Chef eine Frau war, aber dass sie auch noch ein Jahr jünger war als er, kratzte schwer an seinem Ego. Aber Job war nun mal Job, manchmal musste er klein beigeben, wenn er seine Stromrechnung bezahlen wollte.

„Lois, tut mir leid, ich…"

„Spar dir die Ausflüchte und schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Sessel! Dein 5 Uhr Termin wartet längst!"

Er salutierte sarkastisch und murmelte: „Aye, Sir. Bin schon weg." Damit eilte er hinaus und ignorierte, was Lois ihm hinterher rief. „Versuch nett zu sein, Lex. Der Letzte hat sich über dich beschwert!" Pff. Das musste sie gerade sagen! Lois' Spitzname in der Redaktion war „Der General".

Lex Luthor war Starfotograf des _Gaily Planet_, Metropolis' auflagenstärkstem Schwulenmagazin, und besaß ein scharfes Auge für Trends und ein noch schärferes für gute Gesichter. Diese Eigenschaften hatten ihm unter Fachleuten und Fans gleichermaßen einen guten Ruf eingebracht.

Wenn er ehrlich war, liebte er seinen Job. In ganz akuten Anfällen von Ehrlichkeit würde er sogar zugeben, dass Lois Lane im Grunde in Ordnung war - immerhin war sie die einzige Frau, die ihn locker unter den Tisch trinken konnte. Heute allerdings wünschte er, er wäre bei der Feuerwehr, oder Stuntman, oder Löwenbändiger. Auf jeden Fall irgendwas, das Action mit sich brachte. Aber nein, was bekam er stattdessen? Langeweile. Schon wieder.

Es war September, und die Redaktion hatte die glorreiche Idee gehabt, dieses Jahr einen Adventskalender herauszubringen. Nicht dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, ein paar knackige junge Männer abzulichten. Im Gegenteil! Er war Fotograf mit Leib und Seele, liebte es, Seiten aus seinen Models herauszuholen, die sonst niemand in ihnen vermutet hätte. Es hieß, Luthors Linse würde den Leuten in die Seele blicken. Wobei Lex persönlich gern ab und zu auch auf andere Details blickte… Man ließ ihm bei diesem Kalender nur kaum künstlerische Freiheit. Klamotten, Set, Thema und auch die Models waren von der Redaktion ausgewählt worden.

Acht junge Männer. Jeder würde in drei verschiedenen Outfits abgelichtet - klassisch, dezent erotisch und sexy - drei mal acht. Machte vierundzwanzig. Lois hatte es geschafft, als Zugpferde einen beliebten Baseballspieler und Izzy Malone, den Sänger der ultrahippen Boygroup _Wild Things,_ zu verpflichten. Aus Kostengründen waren die restlichen Models No-Names, teilweise sogar Laien. Und wie Lex prophezeit hatte, war es bisher sterbenslangweilig gewesen. Daher stapfte er jetzt missmutig grummelnd in den Keller, wo sich sein Studio befand. Einziger Lichtblick: Es war der letzte Termin. Das Ende seines fast drei Wochen währenden künstlerischen Martyriums war absehbar!


	2. Chapter 2

Lois hatte Recht gehabt. Sein 5 Uhr Termin wartete. Kunststück. Schließlich war es inzwischen halb sechs.

„Hi. Ich bin der Lex, der Fotograf. Tut mir leid, dass ich spät dran bin." _Guck, wie nett ich bin, Lois._ Sie reichten sich die Hände.

„Oh, Mister Luthor. Guten Tag, ich… ah… ehm… ich freue mich, dass… hm… ich meine, kein Problem, das mit dem Warten."

Jeans mit Bügelfalten, ein Flanellhemd und eine Baseballkappe, die das halbe Gesicht verdeckte. Ein Landei! Na, das fing ja super an. Und Stottern gab es anscheinend gratis dazu. Nun, er musste ja nicht reden. Hauptsache, der Typ konnte sich in einem Designeranzug gerade halten. In Gedanken drehte er Lois noch schnell den Hals um, bevor er sagte: „Sag Lex zu mir. Ist kürzer. Wie heißt du?"

„Uhm… Clark. Clark Kent." Das Model nahm seine Mütze ab. Lex bemerkte, dass er sie mit den Händen knetete und sich nervös umschaute.

„Möchtest du was trinken, bevor wir loslegen? Kaffee? Tee? Scotch? Oder ´n Bier?" Das würde ihn entspannen. Nichts war schlimmer als ein nervöses, verklemmtes Model.

„Tee wäre nett. Danke", antwortete der Junge, der beharrlich auf den Fußboden starrte.

„Okay, setz dich. Ich nehme an, meine Redaktion hat dir erklärt, worum es geht?", fragte Lex, während er mit dem Wasserkocher hantierte. Er liebte es, _meine Redaktion_ zu sagen. Wo waren noch gleich die Teebeutel? Das war der erste, der keinen Alkohol zur Entspannung wollte.

„Fotos für einen Adventskalender, haben sie mir gesagt. Ein bisschen… ähm… erotisch."

Lex hörte den Jungen förmlich erröten und unterrückte ein Grinsen. Vielleicht könnte er ihn als ungezogenen College Boy in Schuluniform inszenieren. „Mehr haben sie dir nicht verraten?", fragte er laut. „Typisch. Ist Earl Grey okay? Hier ist noch Kamillentee, aber ich fürchte, der ist von vor dem Krieg. Und ich meine nicht den im Irak."

„Äh. Ja, danke."

Lex reichte seinem Model eine dampfende Tasse, goss sich dann ebenfalls einen Beutel Earl Grey auf und lehnte sich an den Tisch, auf dem seine Kameras und Objektive ausgebreitet waren. Er sah zu, wie der Junge sorgfältig auf den Tee pustete, bevor er trank. Oha. Das Fotografenhirn klickte. Das war der perfekteste Schmollmund, den er je gesehen hatte. Er war positiv überrascht. Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Also, erzähl doch mal, Clark - Clark war richtig, oder? Machst du das hier hauptberuflich?" Lockere Konversation war die zweite Stufe seiner Entspannungstaktik.

Sein Gast sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Lex wollte in diesem Moment einen Schluck trinken, stoppte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. Was war das? Sein Hirn notierte gleich zwei Tatsachen. Erstens: Perfekte Wangenknochen. Zweitens: Diese Augen! Riesengroß und anscheinend meergrün. Und dann die Wimpern! Sollte seine Redaktion ausnahmsweise keinen 08/15-Typen erwischt haben? Die anderen sieben waren hübsch bis schön gewesen, aber austauschbar und daher langweilig. Das wurde ja immer interessanter.

„Nein. Ich mache das nur manchmal, um mir das Studium zu finanzieren. Ich möchte Journalist werden", fügte Clark ernsthaft hinzu.

„Hey, dann sind wir ja beinahe Kollegen!", grinste Lex. „Ich könnte fragen, ob wir einen Praktikanten beim _Gaily __Planet_ gebrauchen können."

„Oh, danke, aber… nun, ich dachte eher an seriöse Nachrichten." Mit einem Schlag wurde Clark knallrot um Gesicht. „Nein, so hab' ich das nicht gemeint. Tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte nicht sagen, dass…"

Lex lachte. Der Junge war ja richtig niedlich, wenn er sich vor Verlegenheit wand. _Vielleicht verbirgt er unter seinen Hinterwäldlerklamotten noch mehr Überraschungen_, dachte Lex. Seine Neugier war geweckt.

„Schon gut, keine Sorge. Wir sind hier nicht unbedingt die Hochburg der aktuellen Tagespolitik. Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Bist du eigentlich schwul?"

Clark gefror und wurde noch roter. Er öffnete schon den Mund, aber Lex kam ihm zuvor: „Sorry, das war indiskret. Vergiss es. Nur weil du dich für ein Schwulenblatt ablichten lässt, musst du's ja nicht selber sein. Die meisten sind es allerdings. Obwohl es nicht alle zugeben. Da war zum Beispiel letztens dieser Sportler. Hat sich vertraglich zusichern lassen, dass wir mit keinem Wort irgendwas andeuten, das vermuten ließe, er sei homosexuell. Beim Shooting hat mir in jedem zweiten Satz gesagt, er sei so was von hetero, aber du hättest ihn posieren sehen sollen. Hat sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, immer wieder gefragt, mögen es die Männer so oder so? Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug seine Klamotten loswerden. Und zuletzt musste ich ihn förmlich davon abhalten, alles zu geben. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Clark war immer noch rot, aber er lachte. Ein gutes Zeichen. Der Junge entspannte sich. Seine Taktik ging auf. Nun wurde es langsam Zeit, zur Sache zu kommen. Lex verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und studierte sein Gegenüber. Hohe Wangenknochen, das Kinn war markant, die Schultern anscheinend kräftig und gerade. Ja, daraus konnte man etwas machen. Womöglich würde dieses finale Shooting für den Kalender doch nicht so öde werden wie befürchtet.

„Okay, - hör zu, es läuft folgendermaßen. Wir fangen ganz klassisch an, schwarzer Anzug, Hemd, Krawatte. Danach wird es etwas sportlicher. Jeans, dazu ein T-Shirt, Top oder freier Oberkörper, das müssen wir mal sehen. Und zum Schluss experimentieren wir ein wenig. Weiße Boxershorts kann ich mir bei deinem Teint gut vorstellen. Vielleicht aber auch bloß ein Laken. Wir werden testen, was dir liegt. Die Redaktion hat uns eine Klamottenauswahl besorgt, aber ich bin berühmt für meine Improvisationen. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein", antwortete Clark ohne zu zögern. „Meinetwegen kann es losgehen, Mister Lu--, ich meine, Lex."

Die ersten Aufnahmen gingen überraschend schnell über die Bühne. Clark machte eine gute Figur im Anzug. Die Krawatte allerdings landete schnell auf dem Boden. Es war kein Problem für Clark, korrekt auszusehen. Daher wollte Lex ihn unordentlich, zerzaust, verrucht. Zwei Hemdknöpfe wurden geöffnet, die Haare etwas zerwühlt, und er sollte sich ein paar Mal fest auf die Lippen beißen.

„Stell dir vor, du wurdest gerade wild geküsst."

Zu Lex großer Überraschung entpuppte Clark sich als ziemlich professionell. Sobald die Kamera auf ihn gerichtet war, straffte er seine Schultern, hielt den Rücken gerade und strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus wie ein alter Hase. Er wusste wie man den Kopf hob, wie man einen Augenaufschlag lange genug beibehielt, bis das Bild im Kasten war, wie man subtil und doch vielversprechend lächelte. Er konnte mit der Kamera flirten. Sehr gut. So musste es sein.

Sie machten eine ganze Reihe von Aufnahmen, doch Lex war sich ziemlich sicher, welche die Redaktion auswählen würde. Clark lehnte mit einer Schulter an einer rohen Betonwand. Der Kopf war leicht gesenkt, so dass er durch ein paar dunkle Strähnen hinauf blickte, eine Hand war in der Hosentasche, in der anderen hielt er die zerknüllte Krawatte. Elegant, lässig und ein Hauch Verführung. Perfekt.

„Das war's. Phantastisch! Du bist wirklich gut, Clark." Lex legte seine Ausrüstung beiseite. „Ich hole die Auswahl für die zweite Serie. Hinter dem Paravent hängt ein Bademantel. Den kannst du solange anziehen."

Clark verschwand hinter dem Paravent, während Lex überlegte, welches Outfit am besten wäre. Sein Model war sexy, soviel war inzwischen klar. Und Lex hatte die Muse gepackt. Das hier würde zweifelsohne die beste der Adventssessions werden! Als Clark zurückkam, blieb Lex der Mund offen stehen. Einen Augenblick sprachlos, musterte er den Jungen langsam von Kopf bis Fuß. Und wieder zurück.

„War der Bademantel nicht da?", fragte Lex etwas dümmlich.

„Doch. Aber mir ist heiß."

„Die Scheinwerfer. Verstehe. Letztlich sollst du dich ja eh ausziehen, nicht wahr?" Lex zwinkerte, um zu kaschieren, dass der Anblick der goldgebräunten Muskeln ihn wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen hatte. Schnell wandte er sich ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Knallrote Boxershorts! Heiligemutterjesus! Zwar auch nicht der letzte Schrei, aber Lex war geneigt, gnädig über diesen Fehltritt hinwegzusehen. Dieser Kent hatte nicht nur ein exquisites Gesicht, sondern auch einen Körper zum Sterben. Der Job wurde immer besser.

„Was hältst du von dieser Lederhose?"

„Hm…" Clark zögerte. „Die sieht… eng aus."

„Das soll sie auch. Aber das Leder ist weich, und mit den Schnürungen kann man es gut anpassen. Probier sie mal an. Wenn sie gar nicht zu dir passt oder du dich komplett unwohl fühlst, nehmen wir eine Jeans."

„Okay." Clark nahm das Kleidungsstück und verschwand abermals hinter dem Sichtschutz.

„Vergiss nicht, die Shorts auszuziehen", rief Lex hinterher. „Die gehen unter so einer Hose gar nicht."

„Schon dabei!" rief Clark zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Jeans und T-Shirts blieben unbeachtet auf dem Tisch liegen. Lex überzeugte sein Model davon, dass die Lederhose perfekt saß. Dazu gab er ihm ein dünnes, halb durchsichtiges schwarzes Hemd, das er nur mit einem Knopf schloss. Dabei streiften seine Fingerspitzen wie zufällig Clarks glatten Oberkörper. Die Brustwarzen erinnerten ihn an Zimtmakronen… Lex schluckte. Nur nicht ablenken lassen… Dann positionierte er Clark vor einem Stück Maschendrahtzaun, der sein Bad-Boy-Outfit komplettierte.

„Und nun zeig's mir, Baby!", spornte Lex sein Model an. Clark breitete die Arme aus, krallte seine Finger in das Gitter und machte einen Schmollmund. Die Kamera klickte.

„Oh ja, sehr gut, jetzt ein bisschen nach links den Kopf, prima. Genau so. Komm, befeuchte deine Lippen, ja, das sieht sexy aus."

Clark tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Halt die Arme etwas höher. Ja genau, fast über deinen Kopf. Bleib so…. ja phantastisch. Jetzt deine Hüften, streck sie etwas zur Seite, und mach das Hemd auf, zeig mir etwas mehr Haut. Jaaaa, genau so… gut, Clark, du bist umwerfend."

Hitze begann sich in Lex auszubreiten. Ein meinte, was er sagte. Dieser Junge inspirierte ihn. Er war wunderschön und hatte eine Ausstrahlung wie aus einer anderen Welt. Wenn die Fotos nur halb so gut würden, wie er erwartete, könnte Clark den Kalender komplett allein füllen! Im Licht der Scheinwerfer wirkten seine Augen wie grüne Opale, irisierend und mystisch. Guter Gott, und er hatte ihn zuerst als Landei bezeichnet! Wie der Schein doch trügen konnte. Lex spürte ein wohliges Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das langsam aber sicher tiefer kroch. Der Junge stimulierte mehr als nur seine künstlerische Muse. Er setzte die Kamera ab und atmete durch. Clark schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Brauchst du eine Pause, Clark? Etwas zu trinken?"

Clark schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne seinen Blick anzuwenden. _Jesusverdammt! Es törnt mich sogar an, dass er so wenig redet!_, dachte Lex und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den kahlen Schädel.

„Okay, dann warte kurz. Ich hab' eine Idee."

Die Idee war nicht wirklich ein Vorwand, aber Lex nutzte den Moment trotzdem, um kurz seine Gedanken zu ordnen und nebenbei seine Jeans im Schritt zurechtzuziehen. Lex Luthor war alles andere als ein Kostverächter. Sein Beruf brachte es mit sich, dass er am laufenden Band schönen jungen Männern begegnete, denen er ab und zu erlaubte, ihm Gutes zu tun. Doch wenn, dann geschah es vor oder nach einem Shooting. Es war höchst unprofessionell, sich _während_ eines Shootings ablenken zu lassen! Wie auch immer. Jetzt war es eh zu spät. Warum nicht noch einen draufsetzen? Er wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Oberlippe und drehte sich resolut um.

„Das hier ist eine Wasser-Öl-Emulsion. Ich möchte, dass du deinen Oberkörper ein wenig einreibst, damit es aussieht, als würdest du schwitzen. Ich schlage vor, du lässt das Hemd herunter gleiten. Nicht ausziehen, nur etwas die Schultern entblößen."

„Ist es gut so?", fragte Clark. Er hatte das Hemd bis auf die Unterarme fallen lassen. Lex schluckte und schloss kurz seine Augen. Eine Sekunde zu lang, wie er fürchtete. Clark war derjenige, der seit einer guten Stunde unter den Scheinwerfern stand, aber während er immer noch frisch wie ein junger Morgen aussah, spürte Lex, wie ihm sein Seidenhemd feucht am Rücken klebte. _Jetzt nur nicht räuspern._

„Sehr gut", krächzte Lex, räusperte sich dann und reichte Clark das Fläschchen. „Hier. Nimm noch nicht zu viel. Auf die Schlüsselbeine und mittig auf die Brust."

„Warum machst du das nicht?", fragte Clark mit dunkler Stimme.

„Was?"

„Du bist der Fotograf. Du weißt, wo du das Zeug haben willst. Daher wäre es doch viel besser, wenn du es aufträgst."

Mit unschuldiger Miene hielt Clark ihm das Fläschchen wieder hin. Moment mal! Unschuldig? War da nicht ein Hauch von Zweideutigkeit in seinem Blick? Konnte es sein, dass dieses hinreißende Model mit ihm flirtete?

„Okay…", sagte Lex langsam. Es kam ihm wie in Zeitlupe vor, als er den Schraubverschluss öffnete und etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine linke Hand träufelte. _Zum Teufel mit der Professionalität!_, dachte er und legte seine ölige Hand auf Clarks Brust.


	4. Chapter 4

Wie in Trance verrieb Lex die viskose Flüssigkeit. Mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schlüsselbeine und in die kleinen Kuhlen darüber, dann der Halsansatz und die Schultern… mit der ganzen Handfläche über die festen, breiten Brustmuskeln und… oh, siehe da! Die Zimtnippel richteten sich eifrig auf, als er sie streifte. Dann konnte eine kleine Ehrenrunde mit dem Zeigefinger wohl nicht schaden. Oder zwei… Auch Clark schien es zu gefallen, denn er stöhnte leise. Wie entzückend!

Lex hatte selten so herrliche Bauchmuskeln gesehen. Golden, wie der Rest seiner vollkommenen Haut. Nicht übertrieben groß, sondern fein gemeißelt. Ein perfektes Sixpack, das ganz leicht flatterte, als er darüber strich. Ja, etwas mehr Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand, und es konnte weitergehen. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte Lex' Lippen, als seine Finger die Linie dunklen Haares erreichten, die vom Bauchnabel südwärts führte. Lex war mit Hingabe bei der Sache. Er rieb und rieb, bis Clarks gesamter Oberkörper vor Öl glänzte.

„Öhm… Lex…? Sagtest du nicht, nur ein bisschen von dem Zeug?"

„Hm. Was?", kam eine verträumte Stimme von unten. Lex kniete inzwischen vor seinem Model und betrachtete verzückt die dünne Linie, die diffuser wurde, bevor sie unter das schwarze Leder tauchte. Irgendwie… einladend…

„Ahm, du hast… ich… also, ich mag mich täuschen, aber mir scheint, ich… ah... ich glänze inzwischen überall."

„Was? Oh. Oh! Verdammt." Lex zuckte ganz plötzlich zusammen und stand hastig auf. „Verdammt!" Er sah erschrocken aus, als sei er soeben aus einem Alptraum erwacht. Aber dann erblickte er die endlose Fläche von Clarks feucht glänzender Haut, spürte die Hitze seiner eigenen Erregung und entschied, wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann war es der beste, den ein Mann haben konnte.

„Whoa", sagte Lex und fächelte sich Luft zu. „Entschuldige, das passiert mir sonst nie, aber… es ist ja kaum auszuhalten, wie heiß du bist, Clark."

„Hast du noch mehr Termine, heute Abend?", fragte Clark unvermittelt.

„Was?"

„Termine. Wann müssen wir hier fertig sein?"

„Ach das. Völlig egal."

„Warum machen wir dann nicht eine Pause, um uns beide etwas… abzukühlen?" Clarks Stimme und die Betonung sandten eindeutige Signale. Lex spürte ein Kribbeln in seinen Kniekehlen

„Eine Pause?", wiederholte Lex lahm. Zwei Worte am Stück waren momentan anscheinend sein Limit. Das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen, und sein Penis pochte in seiner Hose. Er war so hart, dass es schmerzte.

„Mir ist immer noch heiß, und ich sehe, dir auch." Clark blickte vielsagend auf die deutliche Ausbeulung in Lex' Jeans. Erneut drängte sich das Wort _unprofessionell_ in Lex' Gedanken, aber inzwischen war er weit davon entfernt, darauf zu hören.

„Wir könnten etwas dagegen tun…", fuhr Clark fort, die Stimme nach wie vor erotisch gefärbt, die Augen auf Halbmast.

„Du meinst… du würdest…"

„Ja, Lex, ich meine. Und ich würde. Ich war schon vorher ein Fan von dir. Ich kenne deine Arbeiten seit langem und war begeistert, als die Agentur mich hierher geschickt hat. Und ja, ich finde dich auch ziemlich sexy."

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte löste Clark die Lederbänder, die seine Hose vorn zusammenschnürten. Er zog ein wenig daran und entblößte so ein winziges Stückchen Haut entlang der Haarlinie, die Lex schon vorher so verlockend gereizt hatte.

„Komm schon, Lex. Was ist? Dir kann nicht entgangen sein, dass es mir sehr gefallen hat, was du mit deinen Händen gemacht hast."

Mit den Augen war Lex Clarks Händen gefolgt, und nun sah er, was er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Guter Gott, wie hatte er das übersehen können! Unter dem weichen Leder zeichnete sich eine riesengroße Erektion ab.

Von da an waren Worte irrelevant. Lex sah, was Clark wollte, und Lex wollte dasselbe. Zum zweiten Mal ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, bewunderte einen Moment lang den Anblick, bevor er sich daran machte, die Verschnürung der Lederhose komplett zu lösen…


	5. Chapter 5

„Aah, Lex! Stopp. Nein, hör auf. Hör auf!" 

Lex schnappte irritiert nach Luft. Normalerweise _bekam_ er Blowjobs, aber er wusste, wenn er einmal einen Mann damit verwöhnte, tat er es, wie er alles tat, nämlich meisterhaft.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte er atemlos. „Ich war zu schnell. Tut mir leid, ich dachte du..." Lex war umso verwirrter, als Clark lachte.

„Nein Lex, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Im Gegenteil, das war… Gott! Aber ich hab' mich nur gefragt… ob du… ob wir… nun…"

Da war er wieder, der schüchterne Junge vom Lande. Faszinierend. Beinahe ehrfürchtig blickte Lex zu ihm auf. Clark war fast splitternackt, die Hose hing ihm in den Kniekehlen, seine Mördererektion, feucht von Speichel, ragte vor Lex' Gesicht auf. Und er stammelte! _Ich könnte mich glatt in ihn verlieben_, dachte Lex.

„Sag es einfach, Clark. Wenn ich zu schnell vorgehe, oder wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Du kannst mir alles sagen." Und das meinte er wörtlich. An diesem Punkt hätte er Clark jeden Wunsch erfüllt.

„Okay. Ich… Nun, das Bett da drüben. Das wolltest du sicher noch als Set nutzen, stimmt's?" Lex nickte. „Gut. Und meine Frage… also… hm… hast du Kondome hier?"

Damit hatte Lex jetzt nicht gerechnet. „Du meinst…?"

„Ja", flüsterte Clark rau. „Ich will dich. Ich will, dass du mich nimmst."

Wunschträumen soll man nicht widersprechen. Das war ein Motto, das Lex immer gepflegt hatte. Deshalb erhob er sich jetzt still, sah Clark mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Verlangen an, bevor er seine Hand nahm, und ihn zu dem breiten Futonbett führte. Heraus aus dem Licht der Scheinwerfer.

Es war kaum zwei Stunden her, dass sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, und Lex konnte weiß Gott nicht behaupten, dass er verstand, was hier vorging, aber eins wusste er hundertprozentig: Clark war nicht der Typ, den man einfach aufs Bett warf, um über ihn herzufallen. Auch wenn Clark bisher der Initiator war. Auch wenn er den Blowjob, den Lex ihm gab, geradezu herausgefordert hatte. Keine Frage, Clark war der Typ, den man lange und intensiv küsste, bevor man ihn schließlich aufs Bett warf! Etwas, dass Lex nicht im Geringsten schwer fiel. Die weichen Lippen waren mindestens ebenso berauschend wie der ganze Rest. Lex nahm sich Zeit, küsste erst den einen, dann den anderen Mundwinkel, nippte sanft an der vollen Unterlippe und küsste sich dann in kleinen Schritten über die Wange bis hin zu Clarks linkem Ohr und wieder zurück. Clark machte dabei bezaubernde kleine Geräusche, die Lex lächeln ließen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, aber es schien ihm wie eine köstliche Ewigkeit, bis er seine Küsse fordernder werden ließ. Er öffnete Clarks Mund mit seinen Lippen und schickte seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour. Heiß und feucht hieß ihn Clarks eigene Zunge willkommen, stellte sich ihm entgegen, ergab sich widerstandslos, nur um anschließend einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten. Erneut lächelte Lex, als Clarks Stöhnen lauter und verzweifelter wurde. Moment mal. Das war nicht Clark allein. Lex stöhnte und ächzte ebenso laut und lustvoll. Am meisten wunderte das ihn selbst. Er war beim Sex sonst nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte.

Als er Clarks harte Erregung an seiner bloßen Hüfte spürte, fragte Lex sich einen Moment, wann und wo ihm die Kleidung abhanden gekommen war, aber wie nebensächlich waren diese Umstände! Sie waren beide nackt, und das satinbezogene Bett hieß ihre warmen Körper willkommen, als sie schließlich darauf niederfielen. Keinen der beiden störte es, dass die makellosen Laken schon beim ersten Umherwälzen fast die gesamte Öl-Emulsion von Clarks Oberkörper abbekamen.

Erneut versank Lex minutenlang in Küsse und sanfte Berührungen, bis Clark ihm auf einmal etwas in die Hand drückte. Ein Kondom und Gleitgel. Aus Lex' Requisitenschublade. Wie hatte Clark…? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen

„Bitte... Lex… Ich halt's nicht mehr aus", wisperte Clark verzweifelt. Seine Augen waren dunkel wie nächtliche Seen.

Noch einmal drückte Lex seine Lippen auf die seines unglaublichen Models, dann wanderte er langsam Clarks Körper hinab, pflasterte dabei seinen Weg mit Küssen. Über den Hals, die Brust, bei den köstlichen Zimtnippeln und dem Bauchnabel hielt er sich eine Weile auf, bis zum Ziel seiner Reise. Wohlweislich umging er das harte Glied, das aus seinem Nest aus dunklem Haar aufragte und beinahe flach auf Clarks Bauch lag. Stattdessen setzte er ein paar feuchte Küsse auf die Hoden, was Clark in hohen Tönen aufkeuchen ließ, bevor er eilig für Lex seine Beine öffnete.

Er hieß den ersten Finger mit einem gehauchten „Ooh jaaa" willkommen, stöhnte beim zweiten kehlig „Mmmmhh…" und begann beim dritten mit fordernden, ächzenden Hüftbewegungen. Lex entschied, dass Clark mehr als bereit war. Mit geschickten Fingern bereitete er sich selbst vor, positionierte dann sich an Clarks Öffnung, sah Clark noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann drang er langsam in ihn ein. Nun, er hatte es zumindest langsam und allmählich geplant…

„_Nnng_!!!" Lex blieb nichts anderes, als ein erstickter Aufschrei, als Clark ohne Vorwarnung die Fersen gegen sein Hinterteil drückte und ihn mit einem Rutsch tief in sich hinein beförderte. Sein Penis pulste wild, als es urplötzlich von der heißen Enge von Clarks Körper ergriffen wurde. Eine Sekunde lang sah Lex nichts als Sterne. Dann blickte er in die Sterne von Clarks Augen und das glühende Lächeln darin. Er beugte sich weit vor, um die rosigen Lippen zu küssen, wild und leidenschaftlich, bis beide es nicht länger aushielten. Clark nahm die Beine hoch, die Hände in seine Kniekehlen gehakt, und durch geschickten Einsatz seiner inneren Muskeln und asynchrone Hüftbewegungen spornte er Lex zu einem stakkatoartigen Rhythmus an, der sie beide in Windeseile auf immer höhere Höhen katapultierte. Aus Stöhnen wurde Keuchen, aus Keuchen wurde Ächzen, aus Ächzen wurde animalisches und fieberhaftes Grunzen, bis irgendwann beide Männer nahezu gleichzeitig aufschrieen, sekundenlang den Atem anhielten und danach schwer atmend übereinander purzelten.


	6. Chapter 6

Lange blieben sie so liegen, ohne ein Wort, in inniger Umarmung.

Lex erwachte als erster aus der süßen, postkoitalen Lethargie. Er fühlte sich so zufrieden, dass ihm nach Schnurren zumute war. Er grinste über seine eigenen Gedanken, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzer aus Clark zurückzog, das Kondom abzog, verknotete und in die Richtung warf, wo er den nächsten Papierkorb vermutete.

Auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt betrachtete er Clark, der sich wohlig reckte und seine Muskeln spielen ließ, und Lex schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Wenn Clark vorher schon hübsch und sexy gewesen war, wirkte er jetzt geradezu außerirdisch schön. _Wäre heute Weihnachten_, dachte Lex,_ könnte man vermuten, Clark ist ein Engel._ Seine Haut strahlte in einem warmen Goldton, als würde er innerlich glühen, und auf seinen Wangen zeigte sich eine bezaubernde Röte, die perfekt zu dem tiefen Kussrot seiner vollen Lippen passte.

„Lauf nicht weg", murmelte Lex und stand auf.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Clark, hörbar irritiert.

„Warte einfach, bin sofort wieder da."

Nackt wie er war tappte Lex hinter den Paravent. Eine Tür klappte, Wasserrauschen war zu hören, dann kam er zurück. Die linke Hand hielt er hinter dem Rücken. Mit der anderen reichte er Clark einen feuchten, warmen Waschlappen.

„Oh. Danke", sagte Clark und wischte sich die klebrigen Überreste ihres Liebesspiels von Bauch und Schenkeln.

„Du kannst gleich natürlich duschen, aber erst habe ich noch was mit dir vor."

„Ach ja? Was denn?"

„Hier. Setz das auf und bleib liegen. Und drapier das Laken so, dass man zwar etwas sieht, aber doch nichts sieht, okay?"

Clark blickte immer noch etwas misstrauisch, doch als Lex ihm eine rote Zipfelmütze mit weißem Puschel zuwarf, schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Er grinste breit, setzte dann die Nikolausmütze so auf, dass seine Locken herausschauten und zog das Satinlaken über seinen Unterkörper.

In Windeseile sorgte Lex für die richtige Ausleuchtung des Bettes, zupfte hier und da an den Laken und stellte sicher, dass nichts das perfekte Bild störte. Dann stieg er mit seiner Kamera auf das Bett hinauf, um sein Model von oben ablichten zu können. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Der muskulöse Oberkörper, diesmal mit echten Schweißtropfen, die geröteten Wangen, der laszive und zutiefst gesättigte Blick, der Kontrast der schwarzen Haare zur roten Mütze, und dann das glänzende Laken, das dünn genug war, um den Umriss von Clarks großem Penis, der auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte, erahnen zu lassen.

Lex leckte sich über die Lippen und setzte die Kamera ans Auge. „Du wirst mein Heiligabend, Clark", sagte er, und der Auslöser begann zu klicken.

Im Geiste sah er das fertige Werk schon vor sich: Clark - ein Engel, der gerade göttlichen Sex gehabt hatte. Die Abonnenten würden dieses Jahr einen Adventskalender bekommen, der sich gewaschen hatte!

ENDE


End file.
